Hatred
“GRRRAWR!” the 3-year-old SandWing dragonet roared loudly as he tried to attack his mother by surprise. Sahara wheeled around from her desk and whacked him hard with her tail. “Did you seriously think you can get me, you feeble lizard?” she yelled as she started to beat him up. The dragonet tried to fight back. He was not weak, and he was going to prove it to her one day. “Get off me!” he roared. “Aww, giving up, weakling?” Sahara taunted and then then kicked him, hard, in the stomach and then flew out of the room. The dragonet growled softly in his throat. He despised his mother. She was always trying to find excuses to beat him up, all the time. One day, the dragonet thought, you’ll be sorry you ever did these things to me. And with that, he too flew out of the room. ---- “I wanted to kill you as soon as I laid your egg,” Sahara was telling him that afternoon, “but then, this merchant that lived in the Scorpion Den saw that I had an odd-looking egg with me. He said that if I let that egg live until it was four, and then sold it to him, I would get a fortune.” The dragonet glared out her. He hated when she mentioned this. He got so angry that he felt like a volcano about to burst with boiling hot lava. And he was certainly not odd-looking. “That is, when you turn of age,” she continued, and then sighed loudly. “Which is still six more months.” “Ha!” he said out loud, but then immediately shut his mouth as she lunged for him. “You won’t be laughing once I sell you,” she hissed in his ear as she knocked him to the ground. Pain flitted through the dragonets head. He wanted to shout that he didn’t care and he would be happy once she sold him, yet he didn’t, because deep inside, he knew that he didn’t want to be sold. Instead he glared back at Sahara. Her eyes were pure black, empty and soulless. It was like looking into darkness, and there was no light, ever. After a moment Sahara got off him. “You know, sometimes I wonder how anyone would pay a fortune for you,” she hissed, half to herself, and then smirked. She pointed at him with one talon. “Just look at yourself.” The dragonet looked down at his scales. And then he looked at his mother’s. Hers were white gold, like the color of desert sand, whilst his were bright-golden. “So?” he asked. “So? Really? Don’t you realize how ugly you are?” she said dryly. He growled softly. “Of course I always thought you were ugly and . . . well, ugly,” Sahara continued, “The thing is your father . . .” My father? the dragonet thought, she’s never mentioned this before. “What about my father?” he asked angrily. Sahara glared at him, and opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. “Your father was . . .” she growled. “A hybrid.” Sahara started throwing her belongings around the room. “A dirty, rotten, lying hybrid,” she said through gritted teeth, “such a fool I was, to never notice!” The dragonet threw his wings over his body to avoid getting hit. “What was his name?” he yelled over all the noise. Sahara stopped and glared at him. “His name was Drought, and he was half NightWing.” The dragonet gasped. “And what’s worse,” she continued, “is that you’re just like him. A coward and a fool.” “Am not!” he yelled. “Don’t talk back to me!” she yelled back, “''you'' don’t have a say in this.” They glared at each other for a long moment. Then Sahara finally said, “Your father looked a lot like a SandWing, which is why he fooled me. Although, I always thought his scale color was a bit off, it being a bright golden much brighter and uglier than yours, and his barb was small and weak.” she growled. “And those eyes, they always made me wonder if something was wrong with him. They were brown, the ugliest brown I have ever seen." The dragonet rolled his eyes. She always had to say something mean about him in every sentence, just to make sure that he knew that he was not special. “Where is he?” the dragonet asked. Sahara gave him a nasty smile. “''Dead'',” she said so coldly that it was like ice, “I killed him myself.” “But why?” he asked. He couldn’t help but feel a moment of despair. “When I found out that he was a hybrid, I was so mad that he had lied to me and that I had an egg with him, that I decided to kill him.” The dragonet pictured the scene: gigantic Sahara throwing a huge dagger (well, whatever weapon that she used to kill him) at a small, funny-looking SandWing. He could tell that his father was just like him. Misunderstood, for sure. And possibly . . . angry. Angry for being the way he was, and wishing that he had not been born into this world. “Wait a minute!” Sahara said loudly. “What?” he asked, half angry that she had interrupted his daydream. She looked at him, her snout scrunched up in digest. “You don’t have a name.” He didn’t? It took a moment to realize that she was right. The dragonet didn’t have a name. “''Well,” she announced, “I suppose they’re going to want you to come with a name. Let me think . . . ” Sahara set there in silence for a moment. For the first time, she actually looked quite thoughtful. Until she shot him the nastiest smile he’d ever seen. “''I know,” she hissed, her words as cold as ice. The dragonet feared what was coming next. “''Sunshine'',” Sahara hissed again, “That’s your name, for now on.” NO, he thought, NO NO NO anything but Sunshine! “I’m not going to let you call me that!” he yelled. “Oh really? Would you like me to change it? Oh wait, I just remembered that once a dragonet has been named, they can’t change it. Oh dear,” Sahara taunted as she started laughing her cackling, evil laugh that she used when she thought her own jokes were funny. “But it’s a girls name!” he pleaded. “Too bad!” All of a sudden, there was a loud knocking on the door. Sahara wheeled around and slithered out of the room to answer it. Sunshine couldn’t believe it. He had the worst name in all SandWing history. Maybe when I get sold I can say my name is Scorch or something cool like that, Sunshine thought, which made him cheer up a little bit. He was in such a daze that he didn’t notice the sound of an unfamiliar voice at the door. Sunshine quietly poked his head out of the room to see who his mother was talking to. “If you give it to me now, I’ll give you the treasure,” a raspy voice said to Sahara. A tawny-brown SandWing stood in the doorway. He was adorned in all sorts of jewelry: countless rings, necklaces, and at least three earrings in each ear. He even had a golden tooth. And what was he talking about? What did he mean by ‘if you give it to me now, I’ll give you the treasure’? There was a pause. Sunshine then heard Sahara say, “Hmm . . . fine. I’ll get it in a minute. But first the treasure.” Sunshine saw the SandWing take out a large sack. Sahara snatched it from the SandWing’s talons and opened it up. He saw a glimmer of gold, rubies and other countless gems. The gleam of greed and evil in her eyes was horrific. “Now, get me what I want,” the SandWing said. Sahara looked up. “Sunshine, get over here!” Sunshine was horrified. He didn’t think this day would come anytime soon, or ever. He’d hoped that the merchant would probably forget about him. But he didn’t, apparently. Sunshine had to drag himself to the doorway. It was like a nightmare that he couldn’t stop. “Hurry up!” Sahara hissed as Sunshine dragged himself toward her. The merchant looked down his hooked snout at him. Sunshine felt like a helpless animal. “So,” he hissed, “this is it.” Sunshine glanced up at his mother, who was still rummaging through the sack of treasure. After a moment she saw him looking at her. “Well go on,” she said, “get out of here.” Sunshine felt like screaming. But nothing came out his mouth. The merchant then motioned him out of the house. He looked at his mother one last time, who was starting to put on some of the jewelry from the sack. She didn’t even say goodbye. Maybe he’ll be better off in this new life. And with that, he flung his bright-golden wings in the air and took off. As Sunshine caught up with the merchant, he said, “Where are you taking me?” “You’ll see,” he replied. “Anyway, my name is Brutal. And yours is Sunshine, right?” “No,” Sunshine said abruptly. “It’s . . . uh . . . S-Scorch.” “Oh really?” Brutal asked. Sunshine could hear the sarcasm in his voice. “Yes,” he said, even though he knew that Brutal didn’t believe him. “It’s just a silly nickname my mother liked to call me.” “I see. Alright then Scorch, we’re almost there,” Brutal said as he nodded his head toward a small village. “Almost where?” Sunshine asked. Brutal was silent for a moment, as if he was thinking of how to answer the question. “A place . . . " he paused. And then he smiled. “Where you’ll be happy.” Where I’ll be happy? Sunshine thought. As they landed by a nearby oasis, Sunshine noticed that there were two other SandWings there waiting for them. “Ah, just in time,” Brutal said to the two SandWings. All of a sudden, one of the SandWings pulled out a long, thin knife. “What the-” he gasped. “Don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing,” Brutal said. Sunshine saw a gleam of evil in his yellow eyes. “But why?” he sputtered. “Look kid,” he sighed, “it’s just that . . . our families, they’ve been taken away, and we need to save them. And you’re our only hope.” For a minute Sunshine felt bad for him. But wait, why? They were about to kill him! He had to do something, fast. Sunshine saw Brutal give the SandWing with the knife a nodd. The SandWing raised his arm and threw the knife at Sunshine’s chest. I’m not going to die, he thought, not today. Without hesitation, Sunshine threw himself into the air, pumping his wings furiously. “No!” he heard Brutal yell. The knife nicked the end of Sunshine’s tail, and blood poured out. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain. But within seconds, Brutal had flung himself in the air and caught the end Sunshine’s tail mid-air, causing Sunshine to scream in agony. “You can’t get away now,” Brutal hissed. With all his strength (which wasn’t much), Sunshine kicked Brutal in the face. He screamed and let go. As he zipped away, Sunshine saw that blood poured out of Brutal’s mouth. He was actually impressed with himself. Would Sahara be proud too? It didn’t matter, because he was on his own now. But as Sunshine flew further and further away from the oasis, he felt a rush of joy and sadness at the same time. He was able to do things on his own now, whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted. Yet . . . he was alone. Although Sahara had been horrible and abusive to him, she never let him go anywhere alone or do anything alone. Sunshine quickly shook that feeling off. He flew for a couple days, only stopping to catch a lizard or any other small prey he could find and water. Sunshine knew that he would find a place where he truly belonged, somewhere where he was accepted for who he was . . . someday. Gallery Sunshine Reference Sheet.png|Reference Sheet by me, original ref by the amazing Heron the Mudwing :) Hope you like �� Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)